


Ygoshipolympics Team Sargasso [Prompt One] - Hospital

by Michio_Mokota, Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: #ygoshipolympics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine and two other's submissions for the Ygoship Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a post cannon fic, and yes Zexal II is a female

"So how much longer will you be in here."

"Doctor said about a week, though I could have been out right away if they knew I could take this so easily."

"Then why are you staying?" Vector questioned the girl who was laying in the bed before him.

"Well...I don't know. I guess it's just better. I mean they think I'm so young so it's seems necessary that they keep me so long." Second sighed. "It's not too bad though, just kinda boring." She looked around her room before her eyes came to rest on a vase of wilting flowers.

"You're telling me." He responded with a smirk. "I'm not the one sitting alone at home."

"Well boo hoo for you. You're the reason I'm here in the first place." She snapped back.

"Yes yes, blame me all you want, but at least I didn't tell you to stay, much less to even come here in the first place." He growled under his breath.

"Ahah, yes, of course, I was going to stay home while you 'helped'. Vector ran his hand over his face and groaned.

"Just, just shut up, okay?"

"Maybe I will." She said with a smirk as she pushed herself out of bed. "Nn...I'm getting stiff from laying down so much." She stretched her arms over her head and sighed happily as she felt her muscles loosened.

"Much better, now," she walked over to him and and crossed her arms as best as she could without bumping the IV that was in her arm.

He looked down at her and smirked.

“You want something?”

“Yes, an apology.” He cocked an eyebrow and started to chuckle.

“What do I have to apologize for? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Well you’re the reason I’m here.”

“Not it’s not, I told you to stay at home.”

Second glared at him and jabbed her finger at his chest.

“I told you-” Just then they heard someone knock on the door to her room.

“Miss? Are you busy? Can I come in?”

Second looked at the door with a slight panic and quickly jumped back in bed. Vector opened his mouth to comment, but she shushed him

“They don’t like it when they find me walking about.” She whispers angrily.

A nurse then walked in and smiled at her, happy to see Second was where she belonged.

“You seem well today, Miss. How are you feeling?” She shrugged.

“Good, just bored.” The nurse nodded. She then caught a glance of Vector and gave a look of disdain.

“Well that’s good. Um, and can you please tell me who’s with you here?”

Second looked at Vector, having forgotten about him being there.

“Oh, this is Vector, my, um…” Really what was he exactly. “Um, he lives with me, that’s all.”

The nurse looked at him even more disgusted before giving Second another smile.

“Do you want him in here? I can easily call security to get rid of him.”

“Um, no, that’s not necessary.” The nurse nodded coldly.

“If you say so. Oh, also it’s time for you to see him.” Second perked up when she heard that and smiled.

“Good I can’t wait.” She smiled brightly.

The nurse left, leaving them alone again.

“God what was up her ass.” Vector crossed his arms and sighed. “I didn’t even do anything.”

“Well maybe it’s just the fact that you seem like you’re still a bad person.” She said with a smirk.

“And who said I wasn’t?”

“Exactly, but shush or you’ll regret it when I’m out of here.”

The door opened again and the nurse walked back in pushing a cart.

“Alright, I think you can handle everything for a little while, just call me if you need me.” The nurse smiled before leaving them alone.

Second nodded and looked into the cart with a smile.

“Hello Michie~” She said in a high pitched voice. She reached in, pulled up a small baby and cradled him in her arms. “Look who came to see you today~”

Vector leaned over her shoulder and stared at him.

“Isn’t he cute?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She made an offended gasp and shook her head.

“Some proud father you are.”  
“I don’t see why I should be in the first place.” Second raised her hand to slap him.

“Though I guess he might be, a little.” He said stroking the child's cheek. She lowered her hand and went back to cradling him.

“Well I’m going.” Vector said suddenly. Second started to protest but he walked out before she could do anything.

“God he’s such a pain.” She huffed. “Well at least he can’t leave. So don’t worry, you’ll see him at home.”

 


	2. Written by yuyaskattobingu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember her AO3 account name but as stated, by yuyaskattobingu [on tumblr]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her note:   
> So this story takes place after Zexal ended and is a little crossover with Arc V. As a pre-story about what happened when the XYZ Dimension got attacked and how they tried to save as many people as possible. Along with a few headcanons from myself and how I think things could have end. Enjoy ~

“Are you fucking crazy?! You can't go in there! You will die!“ Vector screamed at her while he held her hand to hold her back from running into the building that was about to collapse. The fire inside already reached every point of the rooms.

Second pulled her arm out of Vector's grip and moved forward. “If I don't do anything those kids won't survive! I have to rescue them. They have still so much of their life left.” She said and already was about to run.

“But why? You don't even know them!”

“I don't need a reason. Those are all precious children who can still live. That's all I need to know.”

Vector couldn't even say anything anymore because she already ran inside the building. Unable to move he watched the scene from the outside. He should run after her. Help her. But why?

It was her fault. She wanted to run in the building. It wasn't his duty to help her anyways. But on the other side there was this connection he shared with her.

Chaos everywhere. The people around him screamed. This war was getting out of hand. Since they found out that Yuma's Zexal forms weren't just fusions of him and Astral's but their own people with their own life many things had changed. They became part of their daily life. They introduced themselves as Yuma's siblings from his past life. He had done a lot for them in the past so they were able to come back. A lot has changed and as soon as Vector saw her he could actually remember her. He fought against her at Sargasso. Thanks to him she was able to awake but seeing her as her own individual was something completely different. Even though they had similarities to Yuma they all had their own personalities and wishes.

And now he stood here. In the middle of a war that had been going on for weeks now. They were attacked by people who said they came from another dimension. Here he stood in front of this chaos watching the only person he could actually trust in as she ran into a building that was about to crash just to save some children she didn't know.

And here he stood doing absolutely nothing to support her. He wasn't the bad guy anymore but doing all those heroine things weren't in his world. He just followed her because at some point he wanted to know nothing bad would happen to her. And now the completely opposite was about to happen.

“Damn why do I even do this?!” He screamed to himself and ran as fast as he could to the collapsing building.

_

Vector hated hospitals. He really hated them. They were full of sick and weak people who can't help themselves and had to take the help of other people to actually live. The hospital was full and a lot of the nurses ran around in rush. Sure there was war and there were a lot of people who got hurt. He didn't belong with those people. He just had some scratches but that was nothing that he couldn't treat himself. Yet he sat there, still angry at every nurse in the building who said that he couldn't enter this room yet. He didn't care if he would “disturb” other people in this room. He didn't cared about them. He just wanted to go in that room to know what was going on.

Vector had no reason to be in this hospital yet he was here because he couldn't stop caring about a special person. He thought it was over. Sure having friends or people you can depend on was a good thing but in the end he loved to do things alone. Because when you are alone you have no one to care about when someone is reckless enough to run into a collapsing building to save some kids.

“Vector?” Called one. He looked up to see Second looking down at him. She looked surprised at him. “You’re in here? I thought you’d run away as soon as they let you go.” She said amused. Vector didn't reply to that and just stood up. “So we can go now?”

“What? You waited for me to come out and you didn't even bring me flowers? Vector you have a lot to learn.”

He just rolled his eyes. “I think I know things that are better than a bunch of grass”

“Sure, you just have no idea how humans today work.” She said still slightly amused but happy to see that he waited for her.

On their way out of the hospital he looked over her body to see if there were any bad injuries. Her whole right arm was in a bandage and she had a bruise on her cheek.

“So you’re okay?” He asked her trying to not sound worried. Though he couldn't fool Second since he already acted too suspicious. She laughed over his reaction. “Everything is fine.”

“Why did you even run after me in the first place?” She asked after they were out of the building and on their way to Yuma's home.

“Why shouldn't I? Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't done that? You and those kids were nearly trapped in there. If I wouldn't have came you all would be dead now.” He sounded really upset saying the last part.

“So you cared about me and ran after me to make sure that I would come out alive?”

Vector remained silent for a while. “I did.”

Second had to smile. “That was the first time you admitted it you know.”

Vector sighed. “Seems like that war makes me sentimental hm?” He said and grinned. They walked for a while in silence. It was calm for now. The attacks were less violent now and it seemed that they were in another area. Second though of her brothers and hoped they were okay.

“Are those ... kids you saved okay too?” Vector asked after a while.

“They are. Why do you ask?”

“Well at least you didn’t put yourself in danger without a reason.”

Again she smiled. Even though her brothers were still against the fact that she loved to run around with Vector she knew exactly why she did it.

“I hope this fighting is over soon.” She said while she took his hand and held it tight. Vector didn't know how to act at first but stayed like he was near besides her. She looked tired. They had fought the whole day and now she was even injured.

“I'm sure it will be. We just have to hold on. As if I would let those guys defeat us. And the others aren't such bad fighters either.”

“Vector I would beat you if I weren’t injured.“

“You wouldn't anyway”

“I already haaaave ~” She said with an amusing tone.

“You will always ride on that, right?”

“If I can why not? You would do the same!”

He chuckled. “True.”

“Anyways ... thank you. For saving me.”

“You mean saving you as you tried to save someone else.”

Now she rolled her eyes. “Exactly.”

“Next time just warn me when you go with something as reckless as that. We have been in this war long enough to know that we shouldn't do something like that.”

“But those were children! I couldn't have left them. They have parents somewhere who care for them. And friends who would miss them. That's terrible to think of. I said I would save this city!”

“You did…”

“What? Is something wrong with that?“

“You are too good for this.“

“Huh?“ Second stopped and looked at him. “What do you mean?“ She said a bit annoyed. Vector didn't liked which direction this would go but now he couldn't go back.

“Well ... I mean you as person. Your mind is too good for a war. You want to save everyone and I think it will break you if you can’t do it. So… oh for god's sake just take the fact that I am worried for you.”

He started to walk again and didn't looked back. He couldn't see her surprised face and the big smile she got after he said those words. He also couldn't see her as she ran towards him and hugged him from behind to give him a kiss on his cheek.

**  
**“You know for someone who always acts like he doesn't care, you really care a lot about me.”


	3. Written by ygofriendship123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by ygofriendship123 [on tumblr]  
> Her story is not being submitted due to lack of spots but it'll get posted with the set since everyone in the group thought it was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all she had to say was she thought of it while at work and wrote it down, but like what was said above, everyone liked it so it gets posted.  
> And it's also Vector who's hurt and not Second.

As usual, Second would come by to visit Vector in the hospital, seeing her would normally cheer him up, but not on a day like today. Vector was always very careless and would end up in the hospital when he took risks which are not necessary, even though Second tried to warn him every time.

Vector looks at Second entering his hospital room and glares.

Second: V-Vector? Aren't you happy to see me?

Second holds a bouquet of flowers behind her back while she was inside Vector's room. She could see how mad Vector is and knew that he didn't like to be in one place for a long time.

Vector: Tch!! I don't like being in the hospital, it's soo boring and dull without you here all the time!!

Second: Now, now...Vector, just be happy that I've come all the way here to see you at this Barian hospital, after all you're the one who didn't take my warning seriously and you took that risk, so you have nobody to blame but yourself.

Vector: So what?!! I can take risk if I like and besides it's fun!!

He continues to feel unhappy and pouts, he just didn't like to be careful at all and rather risks everything without considering the dangers involved.

Second: Come on Vector, at least try to smile, after all don't I bring a smile to your face?

Vector: Pfft!! Stop it!!

Second: Not even for just a few seconds for me?

Vector refused to smile, being in the hospital was not the type of of hospitality Vector was looking forward to, after all he was so used to roaming freely and not being stuck in one place for long.

Suddenly Second, had an idea and brought a bouquet of flowers in front of him. She wanted to attempt to bring Vector a smile on his face, she hoped this would work, after all seeing him in distress at the hospital like this, would give him wrinkles on his face.

Vector: S-Second? What are these?

Vector looked very confused at the bouquet of flowers in front of him. A few moments later Second giggle and smiles.

Second: They're called flowers, I thought these bouquet of flowers are just what you need to bring back that scary smile of yours.

Vector blushes a little and tries to not admit it.

Vector: Hmph! I don't need these at all, I just want to get out of here, I can't stand the horrible hospital smell, the food is horrible and everything is sooo slow here!! Just help me out of here and just sneak me out of here pleaseeeeeee!!

Second: You know I can't do that at all...

An idea appeared in Second's mind and she hope this will help Vector to calm down.

Second: Well how about this, how about I stay with you here until your free out of this place, sounds good?

Hearing this, brought a scary smile on Vectors face, he definitely wouldn't mind staying at the hospital, as long as he had Second with him, the things they can do together would help pass the time.

Vector: Heh! I would like that very much, now come here Second and lets have some fun.

He moves over to make room on one side of his bed, then Second comes to sit next to Vector to keep him company.

Vector: Much better, now I don't mind staying here.

Finally Second could See Vector smiling, she knew if she offered to stay with him here, he would be happy and forget about staying at a dull hospital, but she will have to keep a close watch on him, just encase if he tries to play with her. She didn't want to play dangerously with Vector, until he was healed of all his wounds.

THE END

 


End file.
